Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 8 \\ 4 & 2 \\ 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 4 & 0 \\ 8 & 2 & 5\end{array}\right]$